Usagi Tuskino: Rabbit on the Moon
by Evil Chococat
Summary: The Japanese legend of the rabbit on the moon featuring Sailor Moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own SAILOR MOON or any of the characters/stories related to it. This is my own version of the Japanese 'Rabbit on the Moon' legend.

Usagi Tsukino: Rabbit on the Moon  
A long, long time ago, before the Silver Millennium existed and the Moon Kingdom was virtuous and wealthy, there were three animals who lived with their friends.

The three animals consisted of a monkey, called Ami Mizuno since she loved to play in the water. There was a fox called Rei Hino who's beautiful fur coat looked like enchanting, flickering flames. And there was a rabbit called Usa, who loved to sleep and eat.  
"Why am I the only one who has to be called by their animal name?" Usa wailed at her friends.

"Because all you do is eat and sleep – you don't do anything else! You don't have any hobbies or any unique talent!" Rei replied angrily.

"I do so have a talent! I can make and eat rice cakes really, really fast!" The rabbit retorted and began pounding away to prove her point. Rei, Ami and their friends watched, exasperated looks on their faces.

Everyday the three friends had fun on the mountain, laughing and playing their games. Even though Rei and Usa argued a lot they were still very close friends. During the night they went back to the forest to rest. They had done this everyday for many years.

One day the a Great Lord, called Mamoru Chiba, heard about their activities and wondered if that was really true. He decided to disguise himself as a normal wanderer. He met the three friends early on day on the mountain. He went to them, exhausted and hungry from his hike up the mountain.

"I have travelled a long way, through mountains and valleys, to visit this wonderful place. But I am very tired…could u possibly give me something to eat?" He asked, laying down his staff on the ground and settling on a rock to rest.

"_Wow!" _Usa and Rei thought simultaneously. "_He is G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S!"_

"We will do our very best, sir." Ami bowed to the wanderer, ignoring her two friends star struck gazes at the man. "We will be as fast as we can."

"I'll get you the best dinner ever!" Rei and Usa shouted in unison. They glared angrily at eachother.

"Please…do not fight, I-" The wanderers' helpless words were lost in a frenzied argument and a mad race to get the best food the forest could offer.

Ami climbed through the trees in the forests and gathered nuts for the wanderer and presented them to him. He said that they were delicious, causing her to blush shyly.

Rei cunningly caught a fresh fish from the nearby river and smiled prettily at the handsome wanderer who was very grateful.

Usa, eager to get the perfect meal for her crush, ran through many fields to gather whatever she could. She returned, tears bubbling in her eyes, with nothing.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed to the wanderer, who tried to comfort her.

"Really, Usa, you're a disgrace! You really are useless." Rei huffed.

"Rei-" Ami began hesitantly. She was interrupted by Usa's loud and heartbroken wails.

The wanderer had long set up a fire to keep himself warm for the cold night ahead. Usa looked shamefully away from the wanderer and spotted the fire. An idea came into her head.  
Filled with strength and determination, the little white bunny looked at the wanderer and smiled gently. "Although I have nothing to offer you from the fields I live in, I do have one thing to give you. I would like it if you would eat me to fill your hunger."

And Usa jumped into the fire.

The Great Lord was so moved that he revealed himself to an astonished Rei and Ami. He nursed the dead rabbit gently and wept. He turned to the two little animals. "I am very grateful to each of you – you have all given me something to eat. But this little rabbit has made the ultimate sacrifice and has proven her love for me."

Using his powers he restored Usa to her original form and took her little body to heaven to be buried in the palace of the Moon Kingdom. The people who lived there said that the often saw a little white rabbit pounding away, making delicious rice cakes. They renamed the rabbit Usagi Tsukino.


End file.
